Memories
by samsam-aka-sam
Summary: Oneshot. Murrue and her thoughts of Mwu. A little surprise that might just brighten her day. Not sure on Rating.


Memories

By: MissMcgregor

She sighed sadly, dreaming of the time before he had died, before she saw his gundam explode in front of her eyes. He had sacrificed himself for her, for all of them. Murrue ran a hand through her brown hair, another over her rounded stomach. Yes, she had one memory to hold onto, one thing no one would take away from her. A faint gleam appeared in her beautiful hazel eyes, she would be blessed with his son in less then a couple days.

A tear ran down her smooth cheek as she looked to his picture on the wall, "It's so hard without you here Mwu, I wish you would of lived to see our child born," she said to the picture. Murrue knew he wouldn't answer her, but it felt like he was there with her all the time. She sometimes thought she could feel his warm arms wrapping around her in a hug, or his strong hands holding her up.

"Captain Ramius, the crew are going to take you back to your home, we've landed back in orb." came the voice from the speaker on her desk. Good old Miriallia, always there to help.

Getting up, she pressed the button on the speaker, "I will be down shortly." With that, the door opened automatically and she walked out slowly.

Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli waited for her near the front doors of the ship. "Come on, let's get you home," Lacus said sweetly, as she always did.

"Yeah, we have to make sure you don't go into labor or something," Cagalli joked. Everyone laughed lightly, except Murrue who merely smiled.

"Don't forget our little surprise," Athrun added, the three of them each smirked.

"What are you...?" Murrue started, but was interrupted by Kira.

"You'll see," he smiled kindly. He pressed the buttons to the front doors, and they opened to let the five of them out. Kira and Lacus walked arm in arm, while Athrun and Cagalli walked on either side of Murrue. She knew something was up, but did not know what.

A blue car waited for them, Athrun took the wheel, Cagalli too the passenger seat, and the other three squished into the back of the car. Murrue's eyes watered, she watched as the two couples were so happy together, and she was to be a single mother in just a few days.

Reaching the house, the five of them forced their way out of the car and onto the driveway. Once again, Kira and Lacus went ahead, while Athrun and Cagalli walked beside Murrue. Murrue looked to her home, it was so beautiful, what she would give to be standing here with Mwu...

Lacus opened the door, while Kira held it open for all of the others. Murrue was last to go in, and she took her time to remove her shoes and slip on her slippers. Athrun and Cagalli waited for her, while Kira and Lacus went into the living room. Murrue walked towards the living room, once again in silent thought. Her cheeks were still tear stained as she walked into the dimly lit room.

"Mwu gave this to Miriallia before he went into his final battle," Kira said, handing Murrue a jewel encrusted box.

Murrue looked from the box, to the four kids. Her eyes watered as she thought of Mwu once again. She sat down in front of the coffee table upon on cushion. Opening the box she found a letter folded up and a smaller box beneath it. The letter read:

_My dear Murrue,_

_Always know that my love for you is true, I will always be there when you need me most. If you find yourself in a mix, call to me, where ever I am and I will answer you. I hope that you would take pleasure in marrying me, if ever this war ends. Do not fret to talk to me over even the simplest of things, I will listen always. I will always answer you Murrue, even if I'm light years away. After all, I make the impossible possible right?_

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Mwu La Fllaga._

Tears fell and stained the black ink on the paper, spreading the ink of his name. She placed the letter back in it's box, and looked to the smaller one inside. Placing the bigger box on the table, she took out the small one and opened it. Inside was a silver ring, with a blue sapphire in the center. Two M's were carved into the top of the sapphire, both shining and connected together, they fit perfectly together. Murrue's tears rolled down her cheeks, as she slipped the ring onto her finger.

Athrun, Cagalli, Kira and Lacus looked to one another, each smiling. "You can tell your child it's father was a hero," Athrun said.

"He saved many lives, and he loved you so much he gave his own," Cagalli added.

Murrue nodded, "Thank you all," she said looking to them.

The four teenagers nodded, "Glad we could help," Lacus smiled. The four of them left Murrue, only to come back four days later to see her newborn son. He had his fathers eyes, and that arrogant look he always wore. Murrue had been blessed, and she would of swore Mwu was with her that day, smiling down upon her and their son.


End file.
